Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is the sequel series to Ben 10: Alien Force. It premiered on April 23, 2010. The style in this series is different from the Alien Force series. This follows now a 16-year old Ben and Gwen, and 17-year old Kevin. Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world and he is now an international mega-star super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by many adults such as reporter Will Harangue. Armed with a mysterious, more powerful Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix, Ben will face being hunted by rogue alien threats, human mercenaries, and assassins hired by opposing adults. Ben will be in places he has never been before; such as the Forge of Creation. The main enemy of the first season is named Aggregor who is after the "Ultimate Prize". It went under the working title Ben 10: Evolution. The series premiered in the United Kingdom, Australia, Asia and Latin America on 10/10/2010 at 10:00 A.M. on Cartoon Network. This is also the day a marathon of the episodes came on with a contest for the 10/10/10 event in America. This series will eventually be suceeded by an Unnamed 4th series. Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring Characters *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Julie Yamamoto *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Paradox *The Plumbers *Colonel Rozum *Ship *Charmcaster *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Baz-El *Verdona Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Elena Validus Villains *Adwaita *Aggregor (Defeated and arrested) *Albedo *Will Harangue (Neutral) *Aggregor's Soldiers (Defeated) *Antonio (Neutral) *Argit *Buzz (Defeated) *Charmcaster (Formerly) *Computron (Destroyed) *Connor *Conduit Edwards *Darkstar/Michael Morningstar (Defeated) *Diagon *Dr. Animo (Arrested) *Driscoll *Elena Validus (Controlled by the hive) *Enoch *Eon (Defeated) *Forever Knights *Garbage Monster *Hammer (Defeated) *Kevin Levin (Formerly Insane) *Kolar (Defeated) *Computron's Minions *King Viktor *Lucubra (Imprisoned for now) *Ma Vreedle *Morgg (Arrested) *Mizaru (Deceased) *Nanochips *Overlord (Arrested) *Prisoner 775 (Neutral) *Old George *Patrick *Pickaxe Aliens *Plant Alien (and its Plant Clones) (Destroyed) *Prince Gyula *Psyphon (Defeated) *R.E.D.'s (Destroyed) *Rojo (Arrested) *Rojo's Gang (Arrested) *Sevenseven (Defeated) *Sir Cyrus *Ssserpent *Sunny (Neutral) *Surgeon (Defeated) *Sunder (Neutral) *The Stalker (Destroyed) *Trumbipulor (Arrested) *Urian *Vilgax (Trapped in Diagon's Dimension) *Vulkanus *Zombozo (Defeated) Aliens +++ Indicates that this alien is not in the introduction. Three stars (***) Indicates that this alien has not been used by the present Ben since the Original Series. ^^^ indicates that the alien hasn't been used by the present Ben yet. #Alien X #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Articguana^^^ #Benmummy*** #Benvicktor*** #Benwolf *** #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Buzzshock^^^ #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien+++ #Chromastone #Clockwork+++^^^ #Diamondhead #Ditto*** #Eatle+++^^^ #Echo Echo #Eon+++*** #Eye Guy*** #Fasttrack+++ #Four Arms #Ghostfreak #Goop #Grey Matter*** #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg+++^^^ #Lodestar #Nanomech #NRG #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch+++ #Spidermonkey #Spitter^^^ #Stinkfly*** #Swampfire #Terraspin #Upchuck #Upgrade #Water Hazard #Way Big #Wildmutt #Wildvine*** #XLR8 Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Wildmutt #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Ben (Future Ultimate Form) Episodes *See: List of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Vehicles *DX Mark 10 *Kevin's Car *Rust Bucket 3 *Rust Bucket *Ship Games *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing'' Opening thumb|right|200px|Ultimate Alien IntroThe opening shows all the aliens Ben has ever turned into and the Ben 10,000 aliens. The background also shows clips from both Alien Force and Ultimate Alien episodes. It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the intro will not be changed to add in new aliens. Trivia *The confirmed amount of episodes in this series is the same amount as the 1st show. *Cartoon Network always mistranslated "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" as "Ben 10: Alien Force" in the 'coming up next' menu. *Three of the episodes (The Forge of Creation , ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage and Ben 10,000 Returns) show young Ben, Gwen and Kevin. *All of the aliens shown in the opening show the Ultimatrix symbol has moved to every alien's chest except for Spitter. *Episodes 1 through 10 were intended be season 1 and episodes 11 through 20 were to be season 2 but it was merged into one season due to Cartoon Network US' schedule but in the UK it was split. Category:Show